The Right Way To Ask
by WritingWithABrokenHeart
Summary: During interrogation, Tony thinks back to one special evening with Ziva. Kind of T  rating, as it suggests M rated topics.


"I did not expect to see you again."

"I could say the same thing."Tony looked up from the case file."So how have you been?"

Ray chuckled."Well, life in prison as a former CIA agent isn't all glamorous. But I've tried worse."He sighs."And done worse."

Tony didn't respond to that. He kept looking at the file. But Ray asked the question that they both knew was coming.

"How is she?"

"Fine."

"Is she here?"

Tony then looked up."That information is not relevant to the case. But no, she is probably still at her desk."

"Does she know I'm here?"

"Yes she knows."

"Do you think she would speak to me, if I asked?"

"I can't speak on her behalf. That is up for her to decide." Tony stared at Ray."But you are here because you witnessed the murder of Captain Seeley Dawson, who was a guard at the prison."

"I know, and I'll tell you all about it."Ray leaned forward."I would just like to know if she is okay, and if I could speak with her."He rubbed his face with his hand."I screwed up and I would like to explain myself to her."

Tony then finally spoke.

"You shouldn't propose, just so she will stay. You should propose because you can't live without her."

"Guess that's where I did it wrong."Ray looks at Tony, and then glances down to his left hand which is placed on the table beside the file."So how did you do it?"

Tony was surprised at the question, but didn't look at Ray. His mind flashed back to that night 2 years ago.

_It had been a long day. They had agreed to crash at Tony's place. Ziva had gone upstairs while Tony got some takeout around the corner. It had begun to rain while he was inside, and even though it was only a 5 minute walk, he was soaked when he got back to his apartment building. He looked up to the fourth floor, and noticed her silhouette behind the curtain in the bathroom. He stopped, standing in the pouring rain, watching he tie her hair up into a lazy ponytail and remove her makeup. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned and looked down upon him. She smiled and waved for him to come inside. He didn't know what it was, but he just felt so .. happy, all of the sudden. He went upstairs and saw that she had already opened the door for him. He walked in to find a towel and some dry clothes on the counter in the small hallway. He smiled, once again. He leaned onto the doorframe which entered the kitchen, where he found Ziva. She was putting plates and glasses on the table when she noticed him. She walked to him, kissed his cheek and took the food out of his hands. He was frozen, watching her move around the kitchen. She had begun to unpack the food, when Tony walked up behind her and put his big arms around her. She leaned back into him, but continued to unpack the food. _

"_I put the dry clothes out there for you to change Tony."_

"_I know." He kissed her neck gently. She turned around in his arms and looked at him seriously._

"_I am hungry Tony, some people need to eat once in a while."She winked at him."But ask again later, I think you will like the answer."_

"_That sounds Tony let out a small laugh and smiled at her. She didn't know what was coming. Did he even know it? He was still trying to figure out what he was going to say. It had been so simple with them, how could what he was about to do be simple?_

"_Listen, I know we've only had one of those really long, relationship conversations once. I don't know about you, but I need one more."_

_Ziva looked surprised at him. A little nervous maybe, because what could be so important that he couldn't put on some dry clothes first?_

"_I know you said that you were perfectly content with your life, but I want to be able to give you more. I want to show you that I'm serious about this. About staying right here with you."_

"_Tony, I do not doubt that you are serious about this. You have said that many times."_

"_I know, but I would like to prove it." _

_He gently lifted her small figure onto the kitchen counter and stood between her legs. It had taken a long time for them to get this comfortable with letting their guard down around each other. They had both had to tear down some walls, but Tony had realized there was one more wall to break. And he was ready. _

"_And I've finally found the way to do it. Because I still don't know how this happened, it just seemed natural."He smiles at her."Just like this will."_

"_Just like what?"_

"_Me, asking you to marry me." He said._

_Her expression slipped a little. She watched him with all the tenderness in the world. Did he really just say that?_

"_I don't have a ring, or anything else to offer you. Because I realized it when I was watching you in the window. That I would like to come home to you every day. I like finding you in my kitchen in your pajamas. I don't want anything about this to change. Except to know that I have made you happy. And if you like things as they are, they'll stay this way. All I know is that I'm not going anywhere without you." _

_A few seconds passed, which in this situation would make any guy uncomfortable. Proposing would never become an easy thing to do. Although, a guy has years to decide whether or not he wants to marry someone. The girl only has 10 seconds before it gets awkward. But with these two, it didn't get awkward, because Ziva knew what she was going to say. Just not how to say it. She put her arms around his neck and put her forehead to his._

"_I do not need a ring or anything else to be happy Tony. What you just said, that was more than enough." _

_Tony smiled."So is that a yes?"_

_Instead of answering, Ziva leaned in and kissed him passionately. Tony locked his arms together on her back and pulled her closer. She started to grab the hairs on the back of his head and rub his neck. He leaned forward as if it was possible for them to get any closer. He supported her back with one hand, and let the other one slide onto her stomach, where he lifted her t-shirt. It was one of his college t-shirts. He loved seeing her in his clothes. As the session continued, she began to moan into his mouth, of course, his body had a natural reaction to her making those sounds. And she knew very well what kind of effect she had on him. The hand on her stomach went back behind her head and gently took the elastic out of her hair, so cascaded down her shoulders and her back.  
>She took this as a hint, and slid her hands to his neck and pushed down his soaking wet jacket. She started undoing the buttons in his shirt when he broke the kiss, only to lean down and kiss her neck gently. <em>

"_The food is getting cold Zee."_

"_I am actually not that hungry anymore."_

"Well, let's just say all those romantic proposals I've seen in movies."He smiles."Nothing compared to that."

With that, Tony closed the case file and walked out of the room. McGee was already outside of the interrogation room, ready to take over.  
>Tony walked to the staircase and looked through the bullpen. At her desk, his beautiful wife was reading something on her computer. He smiled. Like always, she felt his eyes upon her because she looked up and smiled. Him interrogation Ray because he was an important witness in their current case had caused a heated argument between them, whether or not it would be better to turn the case over to another team. Tony had left the bullpen in anger. But just like always, they forgave each other with just a simple stare. After all, they had promised to love and cherish each other. And they did.<br>So when Ziva's huge belly was exposed as she got up from her chair, Tony's smiled extended and his face just light up with happiness.  
>Ziva walked towards him, even at 8 months pregnant she still moved gracefully, bringing with her a piece of paper. She pretended to be on the way to the copy machine, since Director Vance was still very clear about public display of affection in the workplace, but she managed to pass a note to Tony while walking. Tony watched her copy her report and then looked at the note.<p>

"_I trust you."_

Some would say that those 3 words didn't say much, but to Tony, it was all he needed to hear. Because just like with the proposal and their wedding, they didn't need anything big and extravagant. They were very clear about how they felt, just by looking at each other. And he couldn't be happier. Because as she walked past him again, she kissed his cheek. The smell of her stayed in the air around him for a few seconds, as he breathed in her scent. She was teasing him. He walked to his desk and sat down. He felt her gaze and looked at her. They exchanged glances, then he winked at her.

**Is it Tuesday yet guys? I'm trying to be satisfied with the previews and spoilers about the 200****th**** episode, but it's not enough! I need that episode in my life! **


End file.
